Cheerleader
by JxTina
Summary: She brings me back up from my lows - then, now and forever. Part of the Alexia/Roman series. RomanReigns/OC RATED M FOR A REASON! ONE-SHOT


As I'm writing these, I realise that there are some moments that have passed me by and this one in particular would be a big moment. For many reason that will come clear. Anyway, I have (as always) the fantastic LetItReign to thank for - and if you want a story full of ups and downs and twists and turns, you got check out her awesome story by the same name.

Right, I feel like I need to give an extra warning on this one, just in case. Roman and Lex are taking their sexual escapades to a new level here - but I hope that this is not completely PWP. And I really hope that I've done this justice (I apologise if not).

 **WARNINGS:** Contains strong language and experimental sex - please consider this mother of all warnings!

 **DISCLAIMER:** My twisted thoughts are my own

 _Italics = flashbacks_

Enjoy x

* * *

 **Cheerleader**

Wrapping the towel around my waist, I exit the bathroom and throw my wash-bag towards my suitcase. It misses and I curse under my breath, the smallest of errors threatening to send me over the edge. I stalk over to the air-con unit, fiddle with the dial which seems to make little difference to the air blasting out. I smack my palm against it, cursing again as nothing is achieved. The unit judders for a split second as if deciding to play my way or not. And then it carries on as before, hot air blowing across the room, slowly increasing the temperature to an almost unbearable level.

I stomp to the window, pushing it open as far as possible and then scowl as a whiff of cigarette smoke floats in from a few rooms down.

"For fuck's sake."

Slamming the window shut, I settle for the bed instead, taking deep, slow breathes and closing my eyes to ease the tension building not only in my head, but in my entire body.

I'm beyond tired. I'm beyond frustrated. I'm exhausted and pissed off. I've relied on adrenaline for far too long to counter my emotions, drown them out and make me ignore them long enough to quit worrying. But these days, I'm failing to get a hit off performing. I feel like I'm on auto-pilot, playing out the same spots night after night. Each time the music hits, I leave my body only to return when I walk backstage. And no-one bats an eyelid. To them, I'm as I've always been. It's a mask that I feel I've worn since... Well, I can't remember when. But it's a mask that everyone just recognises as me.

Scrubbing my hand over my face, I stare up at the ceiling. I can't stand feeling like this. I want to shake myself out of this stupor, but I can't. I am a true wallower in my own self-doubt and despair. I slide further into the bottomless pit and can't find the strength to claw myself back up.

It's not like this is the first time. Oh, not by a long shot. I've been here plenty of times before and will be time and time again in the future no doubt. It's not just the matches that go round and round in circles. It's the dark roads that stretch from town to town. It's the fact that I've had less sleep than humanly possible in the last couple of days. And I know, I chose this. I chose this life, I knew exactly what was expected of me and I still signed up. I don't have a right to complain. On a good day, this is the best job I could ever ask for. On a bad day? It fucking sucks.

I feel disgusted with myself for even thinking that. Many would kill to be in my place and I sit here, an ungrateful fucker who just can't quite cope with driving three hours from one town to the next and then falling into a hotel bed for a quick sleep before performing in front of sell-out arenas for entertainment. I get that it's not a tough gig in the grand scheme of things. I get that what I do pales in comparison to others. I get that, I really do. But that doesn't stop me from falling foul to self-pity.

Patting the bed with my hand, I seek out my phone and stare at it dumbly. No text. No missed call. I haven't heard from Lex all day. Not that it's unusual, but it's times like these when a text from her or the sound of her voice will be the pick me up that I need. She has this way of carving a path through my troubles and pulling me out of the darkness. It's incredible really. This is probably tougher on her than me and yet another reason why I could kick myself for being so damn selfish.

I haven't been home in two weeks. It's a long fucking slog and I'm counting down the days until I can cross the threshold of our house and pull her into my arms. She says that she doesn't mind. She says that she knew what she was getting into. But that doesn't stop me from feeling a like the worst boyfriend in the world. She moved states to be with me, to a city that she's only just scraped the surface of. Even within 24 hours of her arrival, I had to leave.

Leaving is hard, painfully so. But she's a genius, a true player of the game. She kisses me, tells me to have a good day at work and then leaves before I do. She acts like it's just another day, that we're both heading to offices and that when we get home, we'll be a normal couple who spend time together. But I'm not there when she gets home. I'm not there until four or five days later on a good week. Yet, the second I walk through the door, she acts like it's only been that morning that I left her. And I happily play along with her coping strategy. Because it's become my coping strategy as well.

I debate calling, but stop myself when I see the time. The time difference is a killer and there's been many evenings where we haven't spoken because of it. If I'm lucky and time it right, I'll speak to her during her lunch break tomorrow. She'll ask how I am and I hope to God that I'm in a better place tomorrow than right now.

But if I'm not, I know she'll be there with words that will make me pull myself together.

She'll be there like she's always been, from the very start.

* * *

 _I smile as Sexy Lexi flashes up on my screen._

" _Hey, baby girl."_

" _Hi, big guy." Her voice is warm and low. I can feel a shiver ghosting up my spine at the sound._

" _You okay?"_

" _Yup. You?"_

 _Hesitating, I debate between the lie and the truth. But I'm a split-second too late and when her voice echoes down the phone, I can hear that the smile has dropped from her face._

" _Ro... What's up?"_

 _I pick at the hotel bed sheets. "It's nothing."_

" _Try again."_

" _It's this fucking programme they have me working on. It's not going anywhere. It's not working, but they keep on plugging it. I feel like a fucking show pony, doing the same tricks week in, week out." I don't even attempt to hide the anger, the frustration that's been building up inside me for last few days. "I enjoyed it at first, y'know? But I want something different. I don't want to be remembered for being a one-trick show."_

" _I know. But maybe this is just the start of a path to something else. You said before that they're building your profile for something bigger."_

" _At first it felt like that. Now I'm not so sure."_

 _She pauses and I swear I can hear her chewing her lip. "Look, I'm not going to pretend that I know what you're going through. Because I don't. And I'm not going to try and offer advice on something I know very little about. But I'm here for you. And I faith that whatever they have planned for you, is going to be big."_

" _Lex..."_

" _Because," she says with feeling. "Because, your my big guy. And big guys deserve big things."_

 _I chuckle and I'm rewarded with her light giggle floating through the phone._

" _I know, I know, that was cheesy as fuck. Made you laugh though."_

" _Thank you," I murmur._

 _As always, she doesn't have to say much to make me feel ten times better. She fully accepts that she's out of her depth when I start to talk about this crazy-ass industry and its expectations and impossibilities. But she tries. I've never known anyone to try and understand as much as she does and has. Her interest in what I do is something that has drawn me closer and closer to her over the last few months. She asks questions and is genuinely interested in the answers._

 _In turn, I've down my best to do the same. I ask her every day what she's been working on, about her colleagues, her career aspirations. I listen to her talk avidly about this strategy or that presentation or the upcoming conference where she'll be making a speech. But there are times where it feels like a foreign language and I have no doubt there are times when she feels the same about my career._

 _But that's what relationships are, right? You take interest in what the other does, because you care that much about them. You want them to know that you're there to support them through anything and everything, whether it's personal or professional. You want to be that person they come to for advice, who they want to vent to about their day and who they want to celebrate their achievements with, no matter how big or small._

 _That's what I want with Lex. It's what I hope she wants with me._

" _So," I decide to move on from me. "How was your day?"_

" _Not too bad. A snappy email here and there, re-organised that presentation for the fifth time..." She pauses. "You don't have to do that y'know."_

" _Do what?"_

" _Change the subject."_

" _I'm better with distraction."_

" _Is that so..." She lets her words hang in the air and I blink at the insinuation._

 _I open my mouth to retort, when there's a knock at the hotel door. "Ah, fuck. Hold that thought."_

 _She murmurs something I don't quite catch as I heave myself off the bed and cover the short distance to the door._

" _What?" I grunt as I pull it open and then my heart threatens to stop._

 _Lex gazes up at me, phone in hand, a beautiful smirk playing on her lips. Her hair is swept up and back from her face, bound tightly at the nape of her neck. Her neck, which is half-covered by the upturned collar of her black mac, which hugs her curves all the way down to her knees. I let my eyes travel down, taking in the bare legs, the shoes that drive me fucking insane and the suitcase that stands beside her._

" _Better with distraction, huh?" she grins. "I think I can manage that."_

" _What are you doing here?" I'm still frozen in the doorway._

" _You think you're the only one who does surprises?" She shuts off our call and pockets the phone. "You gonna invite me in or are we just going to stand in the hallway all night?"_

 _I quickly step aside and she brushes past me, a chaste kiss to my cheek. I close the door and then open it again to slide the 'Do Not Disturb' sign onto the outer handle, before locking it with a firm click. Turning back to her, I take a step forward but she shakes her head._

" _Sit. I need to tell you something first."_

 _I pout slightly as I make my way back to the bed. Sitting on the edge, I watch as she puts her purse on the small coffee table, along with her phone._

" _So," she says, turning back to face me. "I was thinking about what I can do to make you feel better. And like I said, I don't know if there is anything I can say to make you feel better. I can empathise with you until I'm blue in the face, but I'm never going to quite understand. But that's okay, I accept that and I think you do too."_

 _I nod to confirm her suspicions and she gives me a grateful smile._

" _But there are things I can do. I can be here to listen to you when you want to talk. And I can do my best to make you laugh and forget. And there's something else I can do." She takes a deliberate step towards me, her fingers brushing over the up-turned collar of her coat before sliding down over her breasts to toy with the belt at her waist. "I can show up when you least expect it and make you forget in a different way."_

 _My mouth goes dry as I watch her slowly unbuckle the belt._

" _I know you're frustrated, Ro. I know you feel like you're not in control."_

 _The material rustles sharply as the belt falls away and I'm hypnotised as her hands run back up to her breasts and pluck at the buttons._

" _So I'm giving you the opportunity to take out your frustration and take back control."_

 _The first button reveals skin. As does the second. And the third. I swallow hard as she releases the final button, her hands holding the coat to her for a second before she gradually opens it._

" _I'm yours, big guy."_

 _Breathing is suddenly difficult. Thinking straight is near on impossible._

 _I cast my eyes hungrily over her body, her naked body to be exact. Her breasts, her stomach, the small strip of hair that grazes the apex of her thighs, which are pressed tightly together and then those fucking heels._

 _She eases the coat from her shoulders and it slides to ground, leaving her in absolutely nothing. She takes a step forward, almost within arms reach. I reach out for her, leaning forward to graze my finger over her wrist before grabbing it firmly and yanking her into my arms. She settles between my open legs, my mouth level with her breasts and I lick my lips in anticipation._

 _I look up at her and her eyes, although dark, are soft at the edges. She drags a finger down the side of my face and under my chin as she leans down, her mouth barely an inch from mine._

" _I am yours to do whatever you want."_

" _Lex..."_

" _Whatever you want," she says again, her voice meaningful and steady. She holds my gaze as I open my mouth to confirm my intentions and then nods before I can utter a word. "Anything you want, I want it as well."_

 _I grip her hips as I plunder her mouth. Her tongue is feverish against mine, her moans soft vibrations that run through my entire being as she rakes her fingers through my hair, untangling it from the knot at the back of my neck. I run my hands up over her back and to her shoulders, gripping them firmly and suggestively. She takes the hint and eases her legs over mine so she perches on my lap. A hiss escapes into my mouth as my hardening dick, confined in my shorts, rubs against her._

 _I pull my mouth away from her and search her eyes._

" _Are you one hundred per cent sure about this?"_

 _She nods. "I've been thinking about it. Ever since you mentioned it."_

" _And?" I exhale slowly._

" _I want to. However you want it, I want it."_

 _I cup her face and bring her forehead to my lips. "I'll be gentle."_

 _But she shakes her head, leaning back slightly so that she can look me in the eye. "I'm not going to break."_

" _Wh-"_

" _For the final time, Ro. I am yours to do what you want. You want to fuck me hard? You fuck me hard. You want to spread my legs until they feel like they're going to snap? You spread them until they do. You want to tie my hands up so tight, it leaves marks? You go right ahead and tie them as tight as you can. You want to spank my ass until you leave a handprint? You keep on going until it's red raw and yours."_

 _I go to open my mouth, but she places a finger on my lips. "No more."_

 _I press my lips to the tip and then draw it into my mouth, nipping at the flesh as I watch her eyes flutter closed. I let go and then bring her face down to mine again. This time, the kiss is slow and tender. I run my hands back over her shoulders, feeling her shiver as I trace a single finger down her spine. Her hands clutch at my shirt and pull it up, breaking the kiss for a second, before she's back. And this time, she refuses to let me tender._

 _She nips at my bottom lip, enticing a growl from the back of my throat. Her lips roughly attack mine and her grip on my arms tightens, her nails digging into my skin as she grinds down on my hard dick. I cup her ass, squeezing each cheek sharply and then pull them apart so I can gently run one finger from top to bottom. As I press lightly over her tight hole, she moans softly, squirming slightly in my arms._

 _But I'm not interested in that, not yet anyway. I'm determined to make her feel good before I even begin to contemplate taking what she's offering me. So I let my finger drift lower and rub over her wet entrance. She grinds down, encouraging me to push my finger inside her, but I move to her clit instead, wetting it with her juices and then rubbing small, slow circles across it._

 _Her head rocks back and take advantage of her exposed neck, to attack the sensitive spot just below her ear. I nip at with my teeth and then run my tongue over the mark, imitating the actions of my finger. Her fingers dig into my hair, picking at the hair tie. I know that she loves my hair loose, she loves to pull it as much as I love to pull hers, but not tonight._

 _I gather her in my arms and flip us over so that she's lying back on the bed. I can feel her legs start to wrap around my waist, but I pull them away and stand. I watch as she shifts back on the bed, resting on her elbows. She spreads her legs enticingly but I ignore her. Instead, I un-tie my hair and re-tie it, pulling back into place the strands she's displaced._

 _Looking around, I spot the belt from her mac and pick it up, twisting it around my hands and pulling it tight with a snap. Her eyes darken and her tongue darts across her lips._

" _Baby girl," I murmur, approaching the bed. "We gotta do something about these wandering hands of yours."_

 _I kneel on the bed, half an eye on her reaction whilst I scour the bed for the perfect arrangement. I smirk as beside drawer handles glint at me. Crawling over Lex, I grab one hand and pull it above her head, watching her face for any hint of hesitation, as I tie one end of the belt around her wrist and then pull her up across the bed. I loop the loose end around the drawer handle, once, twice and then catch her other hand and pull it up alongside the other, firmly tying the final knot._

 _Leaning down, I capture her earlobe between my teeth and tug gently. "You okay?"_

" _Yes." Her voice is raspy and full of desire._

" _You remember what we talk-"_

" _Yes."_

 _I pull back and take in the image before me. With her arms above her head, her body is taut, her breasts sticking out at me as her body arches. Her hair, which was tightly bound behind her neck, has started to come loose, thin strands framing her face. I reach out and brush them behind her ears and then I run my hands up over her arms to her tied wrists. I squeeze them and then run the tips of my fingers back down her arms, watching her face contort as I touch the many ticklish areas that have now been exposed to me. She squirms as I ghost my finger tips around the hollows of her arm pits and then around the swell of her breasts. I circle her nipples and then head further south, smirking as she whines._

 _Over her stomach and then down to between her legs. I can smell her, my mouth watering in anticipation. But I hold off, instead tracing the join between her torso and thigh and then back up over her hips. Back up to her breasts and this time, I reward her by pinching her nipples between my thumb and finger. She curses loudly, her body arching up at my touch, her arms flexing at their restraints, her heels scraping the bed sheets as she fights to find grip._

 _I lower my mouth to one breast and take in the taut tip. I swirl my tongue around it, before catching it between my teeth. She yelps and then moans, her sounds repeating as I move to her other breast and do the same. I drop my hands to her hips, gripping them firmly as I trail my tongue down over her stomach, unable to resist her any longer. I need her taste on my tongue._

 _This time, I lick the join between her torso and thigh, grinning to myself as I listen to her whimper above me. I grip her legs, remembering her earlier words and move them as wide apart as possible, encouraging her to bend her knees at the same time. I press open-mouth kisses up one inner thigh and then back down, sinking my teeth into the flesh just next to her wet opening._

 _Her body jerks, thrusting herself towards me as she shouts loudly._

" _Ro!"_

 _Gripping her hips, pushing her back onto the bed, I run my tongue over her glistening pussy, groaning at the taste. She mumbles something incoherently, her body fighting hard against me as I press my tongue flat against her and feel her lips part to let it slide in. I shift one arm so that it lies across her waist, freeing the other so I replace my tongue with my fingers, pushing two into her once and feeling her inner walls grip them hard. I glance up and watch her bite her lip, her brow furrowed, eyes squeezed shut as she breathes heavily._

 _With my eyes still on her, I lower my mouth, this time capturing her clit between my lips and pulling gently. Her mouth parts, a low, rumbling moan escaping as I tug a little firmer and then let go. I circle it with the tip of my tongue, my grip on her waist tightening as she bucks her hips. I curl my fingers inside her, brushing against her g-spot as I attack her clit again with my lips, gently grazing my teeth over the sensitive skin._

" _Shit... Ro... I'm..."_

 _This time, I let her push herself into my mouth and onto my fingers. Her ass lifts from the bed as I feel her juices slide over my fingers. Her body spasms, held for a second in mid-air before she gasps for air. I keep on going, but my fingers are lazy and slow. My tongue is soft on her clit as she comes down from her high. But I want more._

 _I slide my fingers out of her and replace them with my mouth as I move them down to her untouched entrance. With one finger, I gently stroke feeling her legs tense and a sharp gasp escape from her mouth. But I keeping lapping at her core, giving her the perfect distraction as I push the tip of my finger in._

" _Fuck..."_

 _I lift up my head and move my free hand to her face, cupping her cheek._

" _Breathe, baby girl."_

 _I push my finger in further, groaning at the tightness. I hear her hiss and quickly lower my mouth, sucking gently on her clit again and feeling her relax, although still not enough. I pull my finger out until only the tip remains._

" _My... coat..." she groans._

 _I shift back, my finger leaving her for a moment as I look around the floor. Stepping off the bed, I pick it up and feel the pockets. My hand grasps the small bottle; she really had though this through from beginning to end._

 _Returning to the bed, I crawl over and kiss her softly before I sit back on my heels and drench two fingers with the lube. I settle back between her legs, my finger back where it was before, only this time pushing into her with less resistance. Her hiss merges into a moan as I flick my tongue over her clit again. I slowly ease my finger in and out of her, feeling her loosen ever so slightly. I don't want to push her too far, don't want to hurt her in any way._

 _But when I pause, her hips grind down slowly. And she groans when I respond, moving my finger again. I release her clit from my mouth and rest my chin on her thigh, looking up at her. Her hands are balled into fists, her face glistening from a thin sheen of sweat. She looks down at me, her eyes clouded with a mixture of pain and lust._

" _You like that?" I murmur and she nods. "Does it hurt?"_

" _A little," she squeaks out._

 _I press my mouth to her hot skin, my eyes still on her as I pull my finger back out and coat it in lube again. When I push back in, it slides in more easily and pleasure ripples across her face. I wiggle it inside her, looking for any sign of pain on her face before I press a second finger against her entrance. She hisses at the intrusion, but I take it slowly, kissing her inner thigh as I pull the first finger out and line them back up together. She lets our a shaky breath as I slide them slowly into her and I fight my own desire to groan as my mind is clouded by the thought of pushing my dick into her tight hole._

 _She grips my two fingers tightly and I struggle to move them without causing her any unnecessary pain. I let her set her own pace as she slowly grinds down and I watch her face shift between pleasure and pain. When I see the latter, I lower my head and brush my lips over her clit again, watching her expression shift back to the former._

" _Fuck, Ro..."_

 _She's exactly how I want her, desperate to get off again and close to it at that. I want her to cum again, only this time with my fingers in her ass instead of her pussy. It's the only way I can truly accept that she's happy to continue down this path. I suck hard on her clit, feeling her hips buck as I push my fingers in and out of her, feeling her loosen even more as she whimpers and grinds. I want to make her feel fucking amazing, because she is amazing. I want to push her to and over the edge, but I want to fall with her and I can't do that until I know for sure that's what she wants._

" _Jesus, Ro... I... Fuck, I just... I'm..." Her voice fluctuates between low and high, moans and squeaks as she tumbles into her second orgasm._

 _I slide my fingers out of her and move quickly over her. Untying one hand, I press my lips to her wrist as I un-loop the belt from the drawer handle. I go to un-tie her other wrist, but she stops me with a shake of the head._

" _Behind..." she whispers hoarsely. "Behind my back."_

" _Are you sure?"_

 _She nods. My heart is pounding so fast, my dick threatening to force a hole through my shorts as I gently roll her onto her stomach and tug her hands behind her. I re-tie the belt, only this time I make sure it's looser than before; when this is over, I want to be able to get her out of this as quickly as possible. I run my hand over the back of her head, gently nudging her to turn her face to the side so I can press my lips to her cheek._

 _I run my fingers through her hair, loosening it the band holding it up. Making sure that I don't put any weight on her constrained hands, I hover over her body and nuzzle my face against the waves of dark hair that cascade down her back. Scooping it to one side, I kiss the back of her neck and the top of her spine. I make my way down slowly, easing back on my knees as I do and groping for the lube again. When I reach her hands, I make a point of taking each finger tip into my mouth, as I ease her up onto her knees._

 _I shift back, uncapping the bottle and drizzling a healthy amount onto the base of her ass. She shivers at the sensation and I reach forward to tug a pillow down from the top of the bed and help her shift her head onto it. She gives me a small smile, before her eyes flutter closed._

" _No, look at me," I command and she looks back at me through thick lashes._

 _I slide my hands over her ass, squeezing gently as I watch the lube run over her puckered entrance. I brush my finger over it too, watching in fascination as it slides into her easily. I pull out and try again with two, not holding back my own groan as they disappear into her. My eyes flicker back to her face and I meet her gaze once again._

" _You're so fucking beautiful," I rasp out and her cheeks flush. "Lying there, with your ass in the air and your hands behind your back. All of this for me, baby girl. I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now."_

 _Her eyes shine with lust at my words and I lean forward and grip the belt around her wrists and pull her upright. I crash my mouth against hers as I thrust my fingers into her sharply, my confidence growing as she groans wantonly. Pushing her back down, I pull away and step off the bed to take off my shorts. Her eyes are still on me and her mouth drops open slightly as I fist my length._

 _I round the bed and stand in front of her, watching her gazes switch between my face and my dick. I reach down to help her lift her head from the pillow, my hands gripping her shoulders._

" _Suck it."_

 _Her tongue darts out and flicks over the tip and I have to stop myself from crushing her shoulders with my hands. I shift closer, easing my dick into her mouth as she flattens her tongue on the underside._

" _That's right, Lex. Suck my dick," I hear myself growl under my breath, my inner censor collapsing as she slides her mouth over my length. "Make it wet before I fuck your tight ass."_

 _She moans, the vibrations threatening to send me over the edge already. She slurps loudly and my knees start to buckle as I force myself to pull out of her mouth. My dick glistens with her saliva as I push her back onto the bed, gripping the belt to twist her around so her ass rises up at me once again. I nudge her forward, watching her ass shake as she does, resisting the urge to smack it. I can't push this too far._

 _I grab at the lube once again, slicking up my dick and then pushing my fingers back into her. She pushes against me this time and I take it as a sign that she's ready. I swallow hard as I brush the tip over her tight entrance. I curse as the tip pushes inside her and she yelps below me._

" _Sssh," I murmur, leaning forward and brushing the hair from her face. "I'll go slow..."_

 _She nods, anxiety flickering across her face._

" _Hey," I mould my body over hers as I lower my face to hers and rub my nose against her cheek. "Relax, baby girl."_

 _I prop one hand next to her and reach down between us with the other, guiding my dick over her entrance again and slowly pushing in. She whimpers again, but I'm quick to re-assure her, brushing my lips over her forehead._

 _Fuck, she's tight. She grips the tip of my cock like a vice and I'm struggling to even move out of her, let alone push any further in. I steady myself, breathing hard as I feel her body tense beneath me. I lower my hand from my dick to her wet lips, sliding my finger over them gently, feeling the wetness increase as I push my dick into her a little bit more._

" _Ro..." she mumbles against my face. "Please..."_

 _I freeze. "You want me to stop?"_

 _She shakes her head. "Just... Just keep going," she gasps._

 _I shift back onto my knees, reaching for the lube again and slicking up the rest of my dick again as I inch into her. I look down at her flushed face, her eyes that squeeze shut, her mouth hanging open, her tied hands. My dick slides in further, barely an inch to go until I'm full sheathed inside her and I can't help but groan loudly at the feeling._

" _Jesus, Lex... You okay?"_

 _She nods her head against the bedsheets, breathing hard as she does. My balls rest against her as I reach the hilt and pause, letting her get used to my girth and length inside her. I grip her hips hard, trying to stop myself from moving, but it's so hard. I'm torn between keeping this as good for her as possible and taking what I want, no matter what the cost._

 _I love her too much to hurt her though._

 _Fuck... My body jerks involuntarily at the thought and I have to fight to hold myself still again as she hisses._

" _Sorry..." I manage to get out, my brain going into over-drive at my last thought. I do though. I do love her. And not because of this. I've loved her for a while now. Ever since I couldn't wait to speak to her every day, ever since I couldn't speak to her one day and I realised how much I missed her. The day that my flight got cancelled and I couldn't spend my few precious days off with her. I've loved her since I realised that I couldn't fall asleep without thinking about her._

 _But I can't tell her that now. Not during this. Not after this. I don't want her to-_

" _Ro... Please."_

 _All other thoughts leave my mind at those words. I start to rock against her, my dick slowly moving in and out, small movements at first as I let her get used to it. And then she moans loudly and all sense leaves me._

 _I test the waters, pulling out a little further and then thrusting back in. She whimpers, her eyes flickering open._

" _Do... Do that again."_

 _I give her what she wants and she moans in appreciation. Fuck, how did I end up with a woman like her? A woman who turns up at my door to surprise me. A woman who wants to make me feel better by giving me the one thing we've never tried. A woman who wants this as much as I do and more._

 _I pause for a second, leaning over her and gripping the headboard with one hand whilst the other seeks out her belted wrists. She curses loudly as I move my legs to pin hers to the bed, all three elements giving me the leverage I need._

" _FUCK!"_

 _Her shout is loud as I pull back and push back into her, harder than before._

" _You like that, baby girl?"_

" _Yes. More..."_

 _I happy to oblige, shifting back again and slamming into her, this time with less restraint on my side and less resistance from her._

" _Jesus..."_

 _I chuckle under my breath as I feel her body tightening beneath me. I'm on the edge too, my legs like jelly as I thrust into her again and again. She's moaning beneath me, incoherent words falling from her lips as her head presses deeper into the covers. I let go of the headboard and scramble back, still deep inside her. Yanking her upright by her wrists, I quickly un-do them and pull her arms back around my neck._

" _Fuck yourself, Lex. Ride my dick with your ass."_

 _I grip her hip and help her bounce up and down, growling in her ear as she does. And with my spare hand, I slide it between her legs and pinch her clit, making her cry out. I sink my teeth into her neck as she cums hard, my fingers pushing inside her to gather her juices before I raise them to her mouth and make her suck them clean. She groans around my fingers, her body going limp as I thrust into her one last time._

 _My head feels like it's about to explode as I empty myself inside her with a shout. I can't keep upright and collapse forward with her under me. It takes me a good few seconds to realise I'm crushing her with my weight and I scramble off her, apologies falling from my mouth as I gently pull my spent dick out of her._

" _Lex, you okay?" I gasp as I roll onto my back next to her. I reach out and pull her into my arms, running my hands up and down her back._

" _Mmm..." she mumbles into my chest._

" _Answer me properly, please."_

 _She lifts her head and I'm greeted by scent of her own juices on her breath and dark eyes that glint at me. "I'm fine."_

 _I raise my head to kiss her tenderly. "Are you hurt?"_

" _It stings a bit," she concedes. I bring her wrists to my mouth and kiss them softly, rubbing at the red marks. I slide my hands down her back again and over her ass. I rub her cheeks gently._

 _It's on the tip of my tongue. But I can't say it now. Not like this._

" _Are you okay?" she asks._

" _Me? I'm fucking amazing, baby girl," I grin at her. "You're amazing, you know that? Why'd you do all this anyway? Not that I'm complaining..."_

 _She shrugs. "Wanted to give you something to make you feel better."_

" _Did it make you feel better too?"_

 _She nods, slowly. "I missed you."_

" _I missed you too."_

" _And..." she drops her gaze, tracing a nail across my tattoo. "I wanted you to know that I got you. You always say it to me. But I wanted to show you that... That I got you too. When you need it."_

 _I open my mouth and pause. "Thank you."_

 _She smiles, laying her head back on my chest, sighing softly as I cup her ass in my hands._

* * *

 _The air is thick with the scent of sex as I stir out of slumber. Lex is tucked into me, her back against my chest, hair over her face. I watch the strands over her mouth flutter up and down with her breathing, before reaching out to brush them away so I can see her face. One of her hands rests on the pillow next to her head and I feel a stab of guilt as I see the red lines from the belt still marking her wrists._

 _I reach out and grasp her hand in mine and pull it to me, pressing my lips against her wrist as I did last night._

" _Ro..." she whispers and I look down to see her eyes slowly open._

" _Morning, Sexy Lexi," I smile down at her as she twists to face me. "How you feeling?"_

" _Sore. But in a good way," she says after a second's silence._

 _I brush my lips over her cheek and hug her close. Is now the right time? She looks beautiful in my arms, her hair all messed up from sex and sleep, her body warm and soft against mine, her eyes full of sleep and life. I want to tell her so badly. But I worry. I worry about the timing, that it's too much too soon, that even though she said what she said last night, that she might to be there yet._

 _I'm scared to take the plunge, but as I look into her eyes, I realise that I don't care. I don't care that I'm scared or that I'm worried as to her response. I don't care because if I don't tell her now, then I never will. There will never be a more perfect moment than this and I'm a fucking sap, but I don't fucking care._

" _I love you."_

 _She blinks, her brow furrowing slightly as she takes in the three words._

" _And I'm not saying that because of last night. Well, I am, but not because of what we did. It... It was what you said afterwards. And I like that you said that. That you got me, I mean." I can't stop, my mouth is running riot as I gabble out an explanation as her silence fills the room._

" _You love me?" Her voice is barely a whisper._

 _I nod. "It's okay if you don't feel the same way."_

" _Is it?"_

 _I pause. Fuck, I really should have kept my mouth shut. "Well..."_

" _I love you too, Roman."_

 _I shiver as she says my name. "You-" But she raises a finger to my lips._

" _I love you," she says again, her voice low and firm._

 _Her lips are soft against mine as I curl my hand around the back of her head and hold her to me._

" _C'mon," she says, breaking away. "Come with me."_

 _She uncurls herself from my arms, slipping from the bed and she doesn't have to ask twice for me to follow her. Leading me to the bathroom, she reaches into the shower and turns on the water. As she turns away from me to adjust the temperature, my eye catches the streaks of my seed on the back of her thighs._

" _Get in." She steps back and gestures for me to get under the shower first. I pull the band from my hair as I do, groaning as the hot water beats down on me._

 _Her hands slide up over my back as she reaches around to grab the shower gel. Lathering up her hands she washes me, big, slow circles over my shoulders and down. She turns me and backs me up against the wall, standing on her toes to kiss me. Her hands slide over my chest and then down my arms to my fingers. I stand still, letting her do as she pleases until..._

" _Lex..."_

 _Her soapy hand grasps my dick and she slides it up and down at a painstakingly slow speed._

" _There's something else we've never done," she breathes against my neck before pressing her lips to my skin._

" _Yeah?" I manage to get out._

" _You'll see."_

 _Her fist tightens as I grow hard. I glance down and watch her small hand glide up and down my length, pausing to brush her thumb over the sensitive tip. She lowers herself to her knees and I groan loudly as she takes me into her mouth. I watch through hazy eyes as I disappear between her pouty lips, her cheeks hollowing and her eyes fluttering closed. She moans softly around me and I slam my hand back against the wall in anticipation. Her hand continues to fist the base, her nails occasionally scraping over my balls making me whine in desperation._

" _Look at me."_

 _I glance down and watch as she pulls back, still fisting my dick, her mouth open, her eyes full of love and lust._

" _I love you," she whispers._

" _I... Fuck, Lex... I love you too." I can barely get words out of my mouth, too wrapped up in her hand on my length, tugging me straight into my climax. "Shit, babe, I'm gonna..."_

 _My last word is lost as I grunt out my release, watching as thick strands of cum hit her face and neck. Her fist keeps going, draining me for all I'm worth as she leans forward and sucks the tip of my dick clean. My knees threaten to snap as I reach down and pull her to her feet, pushing her under the stream of water to clean her face._

" _You got me, I got you," I murmur into her ear as I brush wet hair back from her forehead and pick her up off the floor._

* * *

The door clicks and I'm startled awake. In the dark shadows of the room, I swear I see something move and I hold my breath as I slowly reach out for the bedside light.

"Ro? You awake?"

I flick on the light and blink furiously. Lex is by the door, suitcase next to her.

"Jesus Christ," I swear loudly. "What the hell are you doing?"

She shakes her head with a smile, pushing her suitcase against the wall. Shrugging off her coat and shoes, she pads over to the bed and pushes back the covers.

"Seriously, Lex..."

"Sssh, go back to sleep." She reaches over me and turns out the light. I take the chance to grab her and pull her into my arms, but she squirms up into a sitting position instead. I clutch at her waist instead and she brushes her hands over my shoulders.

Her fingers slide through my hair and I sigh against her stomach, breathing in the smell of laundry detergent, shower gel and just, well, her. My eyes flutter shut as she rubs the back of my neck.

"I got you, Ro."

 **Fin x**


End file.
